When the End Becomes the Beginning
by kakashi'sdaughter
Summary: Christmas Eve at the X-mansion. Everything is quiet, the snow is falling and a stranger appears at the door. The world is not what is once was. Magneto is planning something and it is not pretty. Takes place after X-3.
1. Prolouge

When the End Becomes the Beginning

* * *

Prologue…

You think it would never happen to you, and you least expect it when it does happen. Most parents nowadays try to avoid it, for the sake of the kids reputation. They try this 'cure', but load and behold – it doesn't work. But, with all of those goddamn television advertisements, it's kinda hard not to believe them. Me for one_ COULD HARDLY CARE LESS. _It's your own genetics, you should be able to control them.

So, have I confused you enough yet? Good, cause today's life isn't all the simple. It's been 2 years since they've issued that goddamn 'cure' and so far about 65 of the mutant population has taken it willingly, 25 have been shot, being forced to take it, and the other 10? They live in hiding. That war on Alcatraz didn't change anything. After Magneto had been taken down, everything changed. The great Xavier was killed, a super powered mutant taken out, so whose left to fight back the government? You say Hank McCoy? Wrong. About 6 months into his office they kicked him out, and tried giving him the cure. So he ran. What else could he do? Fight? Nope, give a bad name to the rest of mutant kind, thus destroying everything Xavier had worked for.

It sucks. Everything is in ruins. The once proud city of New York is nothing but a place of criminals, and exile mutants. All islands have been packed and then closed off from the rest of mankind. I can give you a couple of states that this has happen to as well : Massachusetts, New York City, California, and Alaska. This world is falling apart, and it's all because of that cure.

But, here's the thing. Like I said before, the cure doesn't work forever. In reality, after 2 months of given the cure, the mutant's powers began to manifest, and increase in strength. The Government doesn't know it yet, but Magneto is back, and he's pissed. He's began to rally another army, only this one is far greater, and opposes another threat. All of the mutants who took the cure, and have become, as what Magneto likes to call them 'The next advancement', a group of super charged mutant kind. But there's a problem, if they can't learn to control these new found powers, it will only lead to one thing : the Rising of Apocalypse. I am one of the few who know how to stop him. I know that this is Magneto's next plan of wiping the human race of the face of planet Earth.

The year is 2018, Christmas Eve. Magneto plans on rising Apocalypse on New Years Eve, that gives us 6 days to stop him. I hope we have enough time…


	2. Fastforward

Chap. 1: Fastforward W.T.E.B.T.B.

* * *

9 o'clock, Christmas Eve night. All was silent, and once again the snow had began to fall, blanketing the frozen grounds of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. This quiet, snowy night seemed like an illusion to the ever dangerous days that had plagues this planet for the past year and a half.

A light fluttering could be heard above the grounds, but Logan chose to disregard it. He knew better.

"Hey, Feathers, you gonna keep patrolling or take a break?"

"Well, if you would like some company Logan" came the ruffled reply of Warren.

"Sure, why not Feathers"

"… if only every night and day could be like this…"

"What? A frozen wonderland?"

"Haha. No, calm and peaceful. Knowing that all of the children inside are safe and sound"

"Yeah, it's a good to know that"

"So, what were you doing out here anyhow Logan?"

"Repairing the DEFCON system. That last sentinel attack kinda fried the thing, no help from Storm"

BZZT!

"Well, looks like it's working again"

"Yeah… it's been almost 2 years and I'm still not used to this damn thing"

"Yeah, it's weird to think that _we_ have to use it. Well, I'm gonna take to the skies again. Night"

"Night Feathers"

Watching him take back off into the snow drizzled sky, Logan reached into that familiar pocket to out a cigar. Taking his eyes away for the lighter, there was another flutter of wings, and heavy breathing that followed.

"What happen up there Feath-"

"Logan… someone…got through…"

"WHAT?!?!"

§X§

A front of the darken door stood alone figure, silhouetted amongst the falling white snow. Cloaked and at average height, the figure looked around, almost check it's position.

"Huh…this place seems so much different than how mom described it…"

Darting from around the corner of the mansion, Logan had already unsheathe his claws, and was about to attack the figure, when he saw it turn around to reveal a young women's face.

Immediately stopping in his tracks, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"J… Jean?" he stuttered.

"Huh?! Uncle…Uncle Logan?"

"Wait- What did you call me? Jean, it's me, Logan. How is this possible?"

"Uncle Logan, I'm not Jean. I'm her daughter, Alex, your niece"

"Logan!! Wha-? Logan… is that Jean?" Warren had stumbled in from above after recovering from his moment of surprised only to be met with a new one.

"Hold on Feathers. Your… my niece?"

"Well technically, I'm you god daughter, but you always told me to call you Uncle Logan"

"But how can this be? Jean's DEAD. How can you be her daughter? How is this possible?"

"Well, if we could go inside, where it's warmer, I'll explain. And boy do I have a lot to explain…"

§X§

"Logan? Warren? Is everything alright?" Asked Marie from atop of the staircase. "Who the- Oh my, God… Jean?"

"Hi Aunt Rogue. Sorry, I'm not mom. You might want to get Uncle Kurt, and Auntie Storm down here as well. I've got a lot to explain, and not a lot of time to do it"

"Uh… Okay. Be right back" came the startled reply.

"Wait, you just called her Aunt Rogue, we didn't…." Logan said while he made hand jesters pointing to Rogue and then himself.

"NO Uncle Logan, you two do not get married, her and Gambit do. Your just the lone_, very_ protective Uncle. Sorry about the lone part…"

"Oh…" he said with a sigh of relief, and sorrow.

_**Moments Later… **_

"Okay, could you guys please stop staring at me?" Alex asked, while seated around the familiar, yet younger faces of the x-team that is her family.

Taking a deep breath… "Let me start at the beginning. As I'm sure most of you have found out already, I am NOT Jean Grey. I am her daughter, Alex Summers. Yes, Jean and Scott did get married, and had me. God, that sounded weird. Anyhow, you all are probably wondering how the hell did that happen? They're dead, aren't they? Well, in this universe, technically they are dead." Taking a deep breath again and sighing,

"Sorry, still trying to figure out how to explain this. What happen two years ago, is kinda hard to explain, but it does help explain why I'm standing her, 16 years old, and not a baby.

"When mom had 'killed' dad, she actually absorbed his psyche, or soul and obliterated his body… Uncle Logan, when you had stabbed mom, the Phoenix, in a last ditch attempt, transported itself, mom and dad into a rip, or parallel plain to this one.

"Have I confused you guys yet?"

"Kinda kid. So to sum it up, Jean, Cyke and the Phoenix are somewhere else, and are alive?"

"Yeah, you could put it that way too. So anyhow, once that happen, the Phoenix was exhausted, but separated from mom. Mom, however, took this as a chance to cage the Phoenix, and it worked. Mom and dad thought all of the problems were over and of course one thing lead to another, and nine months later we have me. I'm don't gonna go into the details.

"So, about two months into this rip, they came across the mansion and found all of you guys, Only it was different. Everyone was older, like ten years older. Mom and dad weren't ready to hear that. And there was another problem"

"Vhat? Vhat problem?"

"Apocalypse. It's more than just a term for the end of the world. He's a person. The strongest mutant in history. Not even the entire team could take him down."

"Apocalypse?" Storm asked " A mutant?"

"Yes, a mutant laid dormant since the dawn of Christ. So far, no one can beat him"

"So, how can you take down an unbeatable giant?"

"Chill Bobby, and I'm not being funny" Logan said " Go on Alex"

"Thanks. You can't beat Apocalypse, but we can prevent him from coming to."

"How?!"

"Chill Bobby. It's a treat now"

"_Maybe I should cool you down…"_

Glaring back, "Alex, go on" Logan said.

"Your answer Bobby? It's why I'm here. I've lived in fear of him constantly all my life. All of you, had to deal with him for 26 years. I know how he come about, and where he's hidden. But in order not to cause another rip, we have to do it at the exact moment"

"I don't vean to intervene, vut how are ve to do it? How does this Apocalypse come about?"

"Well, Uncle Kurt,… You just have to go back to square one"

"Huh? Square one?" Rogue asked.

"Aunt Rogue, who was the boss of the first mutants you ran into?"

GASP "Oh, God…"

"Him?"

"I should of killed him when I had the chance"

"Magneto wasn't effected all that long by the cure, in fact, you all should know the results of the sure". The room went silent as the teen finished her sentence.

"I know it's hard to cope with, but it could have been much worse.

"When the cure came out, they only used a small concentrated dose, Aunt Rogue was in that first round. They closely monitored the people in that first set, wanted to see what the long term effects were. They wanted to know if it was forever, or temporary.

"Once they found out the results, they doubled the dose to make the effects longer. But they screwed up. What actually happens is the stronger the dose, the greater the side effects. Aunt Rogue, you did gain your powers back, but you also got something in return. You can control it better than you ever could before"

"What? No, I can't. I… I've already killed and person and I almost killed Storm!"

"Aunt Rogue… since you've gotten your powers back, have you tried touching anyone?"

"…"

"Rogue?" asked Logan with a worried look.

"… No"

"I want you to try. Concentrate really hard on not absorbing"

"NO. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"Aunt Rogue, if you don't want to hurt me, then don't" The red-headed teen with amazing green eyes like her mothers, reached out and grabbed Marie's bare skin.

"Alex! Stop!"

"…"

"What? Why aren't you fainting?"

"Because you don't want me to, do you?"

"Of course not! So… Oh my, God! I can control it!"

"Exactly. People who were in that first round got their powers back, _and_ they can control it. But these people who were administering the cure didn't know that , and increased the strength, like I said.

"The side effects are far greater. They gain a newer, stronger version of their mutations. This is what Magneto wants. He … can harness thus uncontrollable, newfound power of the others, and he plans on using it to release Apocalypse."

"So that bastard plans on bringing about the end of mankind?" Logan said infuriated.

"Yes. But that's not Apocalypse's plan. He plans on enslaving everyone. No one will be free, except for the ones who are able to hide, and avoid him. The x-men, you guys, your labeled as rebellious gang, out to bring him down, and anyone aiding you will be killed."

"This is all real isn't it? Magneto really is planning this?"

"Yes… He's been rallying a group since he's gain his powers back. He… he plans on releasing Apocalypse on New Year's Eve. A dawn of a new era, so to speak"

"So, how can we stop him? If Magneto has these new powers, how can we stop him?"

"You tried to. But you were missing something. Me"

"No offense kiddo, but what exactly can you do?"

"Remember how I said mom had caged the Phoenix? Well, the Phoenix got pissed, and infused itself inside of me when I was born"

"WHAT?!" Everyone appeared to scream either in fear or anger.

"But, she's a part of me, we're like one. Unlike mom, I can control her, she is my mutation."

"Prove it"

"Bobby!"

"No, Rogue. I want to see her do it!"

"No, you want to know if you can trust me. Uncle Bobby… you're the one who told me to come back" Alex said, giving the Iceman a mental slap in the face.

"There's another thing that they didn't have either Alex"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Four Angels part 1

Chap

Chap.2: the 4 Angels W.T.E.B.T.B

--

"Huh? Who the hell are you?!"

Everyone in the room turned to the door to see another teenager standing there. About the same height as Alex, the teen was a girl, with pitch black hair streaked with purple. To accompany the hair, she just like Alex, had brilliant green eyes.

"Yo. Names Shane. Unlike Alex here, I'm from this time period, and I know how to stop Apocalypse"

"Shane! Is that really you?"

"Yup, you bet kiddo. And should you be a two-year old?"

"Haha, your funny. What are- "

"Hey, sorry to break up the reunion here, but what the hell is going on?"

"Uncle Logan, everyone, this here is Shane, one of the four angels I was telling you about. Shane, this is the X-men. It's good to know your still alive"

"Yeah, well… a little birdie told me not to be somewhere at a certain time. Guess it was right"

"What? Now I'm confused" Rogue asked puzzled.

"In my timeline, Shane here, and the other three angels try to stop Apocalypse, but it didn't work. The other Three were killed in the fight, and Shane here was Apocalypse's first slave. Of course she rebelled, and tried to fight him in a last ditch effort. From what I was told, Shane knew she wasn't gonna make it, and try to take Apocalypse with her, but he ended up absorbing her mutation, and killed her. He only got stronger"

"So, how did you know about Alex, Shane?"

"Well, I happen to have the gift of foresight, and saw her coming. It also helps that I know Moria, who gave me the address"

"Dr. McTaggert?"

"Yup. Radios can be an amazing thing. So, anyhow, you guys fail to stop Magneto from rising Apocalypse, it'll be mine and the other's job to destroy him. See, when Apocalypse is released, he's a bit disoriented. That's the time to strike. It's a one shot deal. If you can't stop him then, it's over" Shane concluded on the sore note.

"So, as you all can see, this is a pretty big thing. In a way, Apocalypse is like Juggernaut, only difference is that you can stop him in the beginning, but when he gain strength and momentum, it doesn't go away"

"So he really is an unbeatable giant…." The statement silenced the entire room.

"…So how long of a time slot do we have to knock this guy out?"

"1 minute, exactly. Which means we have to be in place the movement it happens, _and_ hit him with as much force as possible. Trust me, it's not something you can do easily"

"So how are we supposed to do it?!" Bobby interrupted.

"Your job Iceboy, is to distract Magneto, and make him think that he's succeeded. If we needed your help, we'll let you know. But to answer your question, your danger room still working?"

"Well, yeah"

"Good" saying that, Shane exited the room and started to head down the hallway.

"What the hell?! Where the hell is she going?"

Everyone in the room except Alex left, following Shane down the hallway.

"Same old Shane" she said with a smile.

DANGER ROOM….

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Logan asked furious.

"Adding a 'Kick Apocalypse Ass' program. This is a simulation that'll help display what should happen. No second chances. On shot. That's it."

"Damn…"

"Impressive isn't it?" Shane asked with a smirk.

Logan's jaw had dropped. The simulation was running through it's holographic test run, and Shane had been right. It was impressive.

After the simulation was done with it's test, Logan and Shane exited, leaving some of the others to re-watch the test run.

As the two reached the entrance of the institute, a loud crash could be heard off to the right.

"What the hell was that?" Shane asked, looking at Logan, fear coming through his eyes.

Rushing up to where the crash was heard and peering in through the door, the scene they saw was jaw dropping. Inside of the room the ceiling had collapsed and dust still lingered.

"What the hell happened? STORM!" Logan called back through the doorway.

"I think we're being hit! Hey, kid you might, what the hell? Why the hell are you smirking?"

"You should tell storm we're not being attacked" Shane said, walking into the room and up to the pile of rubble.

"Logan, what's going- Oh, my God. Logan… what happen?" Storm had just witnessed the accident.

"It's nothing to worry about Storm" Shane said while moving aside a piece of debris.

"Nothing to worry about?! The roof just Fucking collapsed!" Logan yelled.

"That's because we have a new friend, who just happened to 'drop' in" she said while moving a rather large piece.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Mark" Shane said while removing the last remaining piece of rubble.

"Thanks for dropping in Mark. How was your flight?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. The Four Angels part 2

Chap 3 (Part 2)

Chap 3 (Part 2) W..T.E.B.T.B.

"Everyone, let me introduce you to Mark" Shane announced uncovering a rather scrawny, grungy looking man.

"OY! Lazy Ass! Good morning!" Shane said sarcastically cheery. .

"Uh… but it's too early Shane… Shane? Shane!"

"Morning Sweetheart. How was your flight?"

"Well… lots of turbulence, and metal flying discs. Felt like a freakin' DEFCON system. Don't know why…" he said with a strong British accent.

Logan and Storm exchanged nervous glances.

"So Lovely, how ev' you been?"

"I've been just fine Mark. You ready?"

"Uh? For what love?"

"Apocalypse Mark"

"Alex? Is that you deary?" Mark asked, seeing as Alex had just appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Mark, how's it going? Rough flight?"

"Yeah, just alittle"

"So, that's two out of four… I wonder when the others will show up…" Alex said, mostly to herself, partly out loud.

"Oh, you mean Elizbeth, and Samuel, Alex?"

"Alex, you feeling alright?" Shane asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah… haven't seen them in awhile" She said yet again in a dazed voice.

"Alex, you sure you're alright. You look deathly pale." Logan asked giving her a worried look.

"…No" and she collapsed.

"Alex!" he yelled and rushed to her side.

"Logan! What happened?" Storm asked, concerned.

"She's havin' a vision" Mark said being helped out of the rubble by Shane.

"A vision?"

"Yeah, happens all the time. Usually it's foretelling something important, or when the Phoenix or another psychic needs to talk to her"

"So… what is it now?"

"Who knows? We'll find out when she wakes up" …

Later on that night….

"uh… what happen?" Alex asked, hand supporting her head.

"Well, you had a vision Deary"

"Okay, who brought the Brit?"

"Oh, yes, blame me. How you feelin' Alex?"

"I've got a pounding headache. Oh, and Logan, Storm," she said, looking directly at them "Professor Xavier said he'll be here soon with Doctoer McTaggert"

END OF CHAP. 3.


End file.
